Choice
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: Reality makes you choose. The choices are never easy or fair but you can't escape it. You have to decide which path you're going to take. And you have to live with that choice, even if you might come to regret it.


**Title: **Choice

**Pairing:** implied Elliot x Leo, Elliot x some OC with no name(I don't like her)

**Warning:** This is slightly AU because...well, because Elliot didn't die in this universe. Yes, I'm still a bit bitter at the fact that Mochijun killed Elliot. Don't mind me. Also it's been like a year since I wrote a fic and finished it enough that I'd post it. So pardon if there are any awkward wordings, or grammar mistakes or typos and spelling errors. I don't have a beta but I do go over my fics a couple of times before I post it so I can make sure they're good enough to post. Also it's short.

* * *

><p>It never occurred to Leo that he would stand in a church with Elliot. He simply wasn't the religious kind so he really didn't see the opportunity. And yet here he was, just a few feet away from Elliot, who was dressed sharply as always.<p>

He did love Elliot in blue, the color always brought out the light in his eyes.

To everyone, Elliot looked composed. Or at least as composed as a groom could be during his own wedding.

But Leo knew him better than anyone else and nothing escaped his notice. He saw the Nightray heir tug on his coat sleeve lightly betraying his anxiousness. The rigid stance he had said he was impatient of being the center of attention and that he'd love to get this done and over with. The corner of Leo's lips quirked up ever so slightly. He couldn't help it. Elliot just seemed so adorable with all his mannerisms. Leo loved to just watch him.

But then she appeared. Dressed in a gown so elaborate Leo wasn't even sure how she moved in it. But move she did. Right next to Elliot.

The servant's lips tightened.

The ceremony didn't take all that long and as the newlyweds signed their names on the parish registry the audience slowly started their happy murmurs. Both turned and Elliot gave his arm to the young lady. She was smiling widely, happy to be in union with the heir of a powerful dukedom.

The crowd moved out but stood just outside the church, happily waiting for the couple to walk out into the world together. Leo moved quickly but quietly, managing not to step on too much toes as he moved towards the grand wedding carriage harnessed to four white horses parked just outside. He stood just beside the door, almost unnoticeable.

The newlyweds did their walk across the aisle. When they reached the crowds, a shower of rice started. People gave out their well-wishes but the couple did not turn to them. As they neared him, Leo pulled open the door. His head bowed slightly, he watched as the bride had fun mock-ignoring everyone. Elliot helped her up the carriage but stopped once his new wife was comfortably seated inside.

_Would he…?_

"Leo…"

It was a soft whisper but filled with so much emotion. Leo lifted his head and stared at Elliot.

Surprise colored the noble's face for a moment. Leo didn't usually go without his glasses; in fact Elliot remembered that Leo was still wearing his glasses when they were on their way to the church. But now, dark eyes directly met with blue ones.

"You…"

"Congratulations, _master_."

Elliot felt something constrict in his chest. He almost reached for his servant but he pulled back remembering that this was _his_ decision. It didn't matter that his bride was his parents' choice, or that he had been given this burden along with his birthright. It was his decision to conform to the society he lived in.

He wanted to go back to the time before there was any pressing need to produce a new Nightray heir. He wanted so much to pull his servant closer and just stay like that. To comfort him and be comforted. _Like it used to be_.

But he couldn't because that would be unfair. Unfair to his new wife, unfair to what was expected of him, unfair to his family who loved him…but most especially it would be unfair to Leo. He deserved so much more than what Elliot could give now. Perhaps before he could have deluded himself enough to think that he would do whatever it took to keep Leo happy but now…now, he couldn't. Now, he had already made his choice.

And now he was regretting his choice so much.

"My Lord, are you alright…?" She peeked out at him, her face almost glowing. She was pretty that was sure but, Elliot always noted, her eyes could never hold a candle to Leo's, no one could.

Forcing a smile, he nodded and she retreated back into the carriage. Elliot glanced at his servant again. Then in a quick motion, before he could even think better of it, he pulled out the flower tucked in his lapel and surreptitiously handed it to Leo. Quickly, he climbed into the carriage. Leo closed the door and the carriage started to move.

Although most of the flowers in the wedding were arranged by the bride and the other ladies, Elliot's flower lapel was his own choosing. It was an unusual choice but Leo knew it was his master's favorite flower. It was also his.

Though he felt no tears, Leo felt his breathe come up short as he stared at the small delicate bunch of statice in his hand. Elliot had made his choice, it was his turn now.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

First, note is tl;dr type. But I just wanted to explain this fic in case you want to throw things at me.

Second, the ending felt a little flat for me but I can't seem to think of anything better that didn't make the fic longer and rambling so I left it as is. It feels like there's something missing so I might change and update once I can pinpoint what I want to add.

Third, I wanted to subtly incorporate Victorian wedding customs so you could see that Elliot still had feelings for Leo but I think it kind of got lost in the fic. In Victorian tradition, couples don't acknowledge anyone while walking to the carriage because it was considered in bad taste(my semi-research did not give me a reason as to why, I'm curious though). So while both Elliot and nameless!OC ignores everyone, Elliot couldn't do it with Leo, which has to say something(_HEADCANON!ElliotstilllovesLeo_). I suck at this subtlety thing. OTL

Finally, the truth is I actually don't like anyone paired up with Elliot except Leo. The Elliot and Leo RPers I follow in Tumblr are just so awesome that their RP actually inspired the idea of this fic. Judging from the time period PH is set in, homosexuality wasn't exactly the norm and there are very harsh(often unfair, imo) punishments for such relationships. And even if I love Elliot with Leo together, I just had to play with the possibility of that reality. They are both males and that's just not normal for that society. And Elliot is the_ Nightray heir_. It's a big responsibility that I'm pretty sure Elliot wouldn't just throw away. Elliot is a gentleman through and through and he would never drag his family name through dirt(ignore the fact that he killed his family, he was under his chain's control...or something like that).

So yes, I think if it was in a more normal setting, Elliot would be forced to choose between Leo or his family and societal obligation. I'm not saying Leo is less important that his family and society's perception but this is Elliot. Elliot was brought up as a noble. Elliot was brought up as a male. His family is decidedly straight. And society doesn't accept homosexuality in that period. It may be very romantic and lovely to say that you'd go against everyone just to be with this one person but being a social pariah is not always that easy. Even if you didn't care of what people thought about you, you have to think about the other people that would be affected, in this case Elliot has his family. And Elliot loves his family.

So this is a play on the scenario that Elliot gave in to his parents' wish. He doesn't like it. He most likely would regret it. But it's his choice and he has to live with it.

Okay. I don't know if I explained that well enough.

Now you can throw things at me if you still want to. _pleasedon'thitme_

Also I'd love to know what you think about this piece. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
